(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination lock device, and more particularly to a combination lock device for drawers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional locks for drawers are mostly used in conjunction with keys. If the key is lost, it will be a big problem to open the drawer once it is locked.
With reference to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional key lock for drawers, the lock comprises a core 10 with a keyway accommodated in a hole 201 of a securing frame 20. The core 10 is coupled with one end of an extension shaft (not shown) within the hole 201. The other end of the extension shaft is screwably locked with an eccentric shaft 40. When a key 50 is inserted into the keyway of the core 10, the core 10 may be turned through 180 degrees, bringing an eccentric rod at a front end of the eccentric shaft 40 to turn through 180 degrees, causing a longitudinally oriented, rectangular linking-up frame pre-disposed at an upper part of the drawer to displace downwardly, so that the drawer may be pulled open. If the core 10 is caused to turn through 180 degrees in a reverse direction, the eccentric rod 401 resets to its original position and the drawer is locked.